Tears in Heaven
by Kirei
Summary: Songfic to Eric Clapton's "Tears in Heaven" Draco X Ginny. He loves her, he sacrifices almost everything because of her, but she'll never know... Draco's POV, Please R&R :D


So well, here it is, my very first song-fic to "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. Awesome song, I love it...  
And it is also my very first fic to the pairing Ginny and Draco, even though I like to read fanfics about these two :) There is great stuff around here... You should check out some time ^^

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything...

**Tears in Heaven**

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_**  
**

Draco was wandering around, not really heading to a specific place. He was bored, and hoped to find some younger pupils to bully. He was lucky. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he started, but stopped when a familiar girl came around the corner. Her long red hair was falling in slight waves around her shoulders, seeming ever so soft, and her face was as always angry and annoyed when she caught sight of him. "Leave them alone, Malfoy," she spat out. She said his name as if it was something disgusting (which it indeed was in her opinion). Instead of answering anything to that, he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

_Will it be the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven_

More than once he asked himself, how it could have come so far. He couldn't even remember when he stopped hating and despising Ginny Weasley and started to see how beautiful she really was. Her skin, her hair, even her voice, though it was always scornful when she talked to him… if she did.

After these thoughts he would wonder… What if she was in Slytherin? Or he (God beware) was in Gryffindor?

_I must be strong, and carry on_  
_Cause I know I don't belong_  
_Here in heaven_

But as always, after a few moments daydreaming about them being together, he composed himself to being arrogant and sneering again, straightened his back and pranced through the halls as always. He was a Slytherin, he was pure-blooded, and she was a traitor to their pure blood. There was nothing more to say.

_Would you hold my hand_  
_If I saw you in heaven_

That evening at dinner he was early with Crabbe and Goyle, pushing his food around, not really feeling hungry. His whole attention was nevertheless on his plate, when a melodic laughter made him look up. It was her, coming in with her new boyfriend. Yes, she was very popular with the boys around here, but who could not understand that? She was something special, petite and yet strong, intelligent and funny. His eyes wandered to her fingers, which were peacefully intertwined with the boy's ones. He felt a slight pain in his chest and couldn't help but wonder how her tiny hand in his own would feel…

_Would you help me stand_  
_If I saw you in heaven_

Some days later he watched her from a distance playing Quidditch. It was awesome how she controlled her broom, how she flew loopings and other difficult maneuvers some professionals would be envious of. He felt himself smile along when she was successful in something new she tried, how she joyfully pushed the others to the best they could do. That was when somebody (again a boy) fell of his broom and didn't move anymore. In no time she was at his side, waking and helping him up, checking if he was alright. He could easily see the worry on her face, and when she was sure he was alright and not injured, she helped him back on his broom and encouraged him to go on and try again. Draco sighed and wondered if she would ever encourage him to anything...? Would she ever speak with that voice to him?

_I'll find my way, through night and day_  
_Cause I know I just can't stay_  
_Here in heaven_

That night he dreamt of her, looking the way at him she did at dinner to her boyfriend. He felt the warmness of her hand, the softness of her skin. But after a few moments her face turned to the one of his father, who would never approve of this relationship. That was the time he woke up, resting his head in his hands and sighed deeply. How could he get over this? How could he get over her? He hoped, that someday, if he just went on the way he did these previous month (if not the previous year), someday he could forget her. He just had to go on…

_Time can bring you down_  
_Time can bend your knee_  
_Time can break your heart_

That's when he realized how long he already had a secret crush on her. It was hopeless. It was not a secret crush anymore, it was full grown obsession by now that he could not simply end by ignoring it.

_Have you begging please_  
_Begging please_

_"_No, please not…" he murmured into the darkness, hoping for another voice to help him through this emotional dead end, telling him how to escape from this frustrating situation. But he knew, there was no way he could ever expect her to feel the same way about him.

_Beyond the door_  
_There's peace I'm sure._

He was working for Lord Voldemort now. He was about to get a very important task. A dangerous one, but that was just what he needed. Something to clear his mind from her, something he had to focus on completely that had nothing to do with her silk-like red hair. He looked at the tall black door, which was the way to the Dark Lord. Beyond that door waited his destiny, and then he would be strong, strong enough to finally get rid of these wrong feelings he had for the blood-traitor.

_And I know there'll be no more..._  
_Tears in heaven_

This would have been the last night he stirred around in bed, getting no sleep since he couldn't stop thinking of her. How her scent hit him off-guard and almost made him turn around and follow it, how her words and voice affected him, almost forgetting it was not him she was sweet-talking to.

_Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven_

He allowed himself to consider one last time how it would have been in another life. Would she be friends with him, or even more? Would she ever call him by his first name?

_Will it be the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven_

Or would she still hate him for his character, for his looks, for his behaviour…

_I must be strong, and carry on_

Well, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did matter anymore, except for the Dark Lord. He was at his mercy now, he and his parents also. His father already made a mistake, a big one, and it was his duty to redeem the family name.

_Cause I know I don't belong_  
_Here in heaven_

He lived in another world now than she did. He went to school like her, but his problems were of another kind than hers. He cut himself from her, and she would never even know what he had sacrificed.  
One finger touched his left forearm and he winced at the sharp pain that was going through his body. The Dark Mark was newly attached to his skin, for never to be gone again. No, he belonged to the dark side now…

He did not belong to the world Ginny Weasley held so dear anymore… He had to laugh at this thought. "As if I ever had..." he murmured to himself.

**The End**

So, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing ^^ Pretty Please? :D Since it's my first in some ways I would really appreciate it...


End file.
